wrestlingattitudefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Joe Seanoa
Nuufolau Joel "Joe" Seanoa (17 de marzo de 1979 -) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, mejor conocido por su nombre en el ring, Samoa Joe. Desde el año 2005, se encuentra trabajando para la promoción de lucha libre profesional Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Previo a debutar en TNA, Joe era conocido por sus actuaciones en Ring of Honor, siendo Campeón Mundial de ROH por un período récord de 21 meses. En la TNA, logró mantenerse 18 meses invicto sin perder ninguna lucha por pin o por rendición. Carrera La familia de Samoa Joe fundó una compañía de baile de música romántica polinésica en Estados Unidos llamada Tiare Productions. Joe debutó en el escenario en la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Los Ángeles 1984 a la edad de 5 años. Luego se convirtió en el Campeón Estatal Junior de Judo de California y también fue jugador de la liga de fútbol americano asistiendo a la Ocean View High School. Joe inició su carrera en la lucha libre profesional en julio de 1999 como el primer graduado de la UIWA, una escuela del ahora extinto West Coast Dojo. Fue entrenado bajo la guía de Johnny Hemp, Cincinatti Red y John Delayo. Su debut se produjo en julio de 1999 en un combate contra "Uncle" Jess Hansen, tan sólo tres meses después de haber empezado a entrenar. A partir de ese momento, Joe fue escalando con rapidez posiciones en las clasificaciones de luchadores independientes de toda California. Prontó firmó con la antigua promoción de desarrollo de la World Wrestling Federation (WWF), Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW), donde se enfeudó con su amigo en la vida real John Cena y finalmente obtuvo el Título Peso Pesado de la UPW. Además aparición en la televisión de la WWF contra Essa Rios, lucha que perdió. Luego de su paso por UPW, Joe se fue a la lucha libre japonesa, a la promoción de Shinya Hashimoto, ZERO ONE, luchando en su serie de eventos de pago por visión y en su torneo anual llamado Burning Heart. Durante este tiempo Joe luchó por la promoción del Sur de California, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, donde ganó reputación en su rivalidad con Super Dragon. Ring of Honor (2002-2005) 2002-2003 thumb|Joe con el ROH Championship De regreso en los Estados Unidos Joe firmó con la promoción de lucha libre Ring of Honor en 2002. Debutó en "Glory by Honor" como el "enforcer" de Christopher Daniels, traído para dañar a su principal enemigo, Low-Ki. A pesar de que sólo tuvo contrato con ROH para una lucha, los oficiales quedaron sorprendidos con su desempeño, por lo que le ofrecieron un contrato de tiempo completo. Joe rápidamente se convirtió en el Campeón Mundial de ROH, venciendo a Xavier en Philadelphia, Pennsylvania el 22 de marzo de 2003. Mantuvo el título por 21 meses hasta que lo perdió con Austin Aries en "Final Battle 2004", el 26 de diciembre. Durante el reinado de Joe, Pro Wrestling Illustrated oficialmente elevó el Campeonato de ROH al status de "Campeonato Mundial" luego de defenderlo contra el luchador inglés Zebra Kid en un espectáculo conjunto de ROH y Frontier Wrestling Alliance, el 17 de mayo de 2003. 2004-2005 Con su histórico reinado con el título de ROH, elevó el campeonato desde una atracción de medio nivel a lo más alto en Ring of Honor. Joe fue especialmente famoso por su trilogía de defensas del título contra CM Punk (la segunda lucha en garnarse las "Five Stars" (Cinco Estrellas) por parte del Wrestling Observer Newsletter de Dave Meltzer y la primera lucha americana en siente años en obtener dicho reconocimiento), y su lucha con el luchador japonés Kenta Kobashi. Poco después de perder el Campeonato Mundial de ROH contra Austin Aries, Joe obtuvo su primer Campeonato Puro de ROH, venciendo a (kayfabe) su protegido Jay Lethal el 7 de mayo de 2005 en el evento Manhattan Mayhem en la Cuidad de Nueva York. Tuvo posesión del título por tres meses, hasta que lo perdió contra Nigel McGuiness el 27 de agosto en el evento Dragon Gate Invasion. En octubre de 2005, cuando la superestrella peso pesado Kenta Kobashi hizo un viaje a Estados Unidos que denominó como "once-in-a-lifetime" (sólo una vez en la vida), éste llegó a un acuerdo para participar en dos eventos de Ring of Honor. Los funcionarios de ROH eligieron a Joe, luchador de la empresa, para enfrentarse contra Kenta Kobashi en la primera noche y en una lucha en parejas en la segunda noche. Joe y Kobashi se enfrentaron en una lucha a la que Dave Meltzer le otorgó "Five Stars", en donde finalmente Kobashi se llevó la victoria. En 2006, Joe fue el luchador elegido por Ring of Honor para representar a la compañía en su búsqueda por desplazar a su promoción rival, Combat Zone Wrestling. ROH terminó desplazando a CZW luego de varios combates entre las compañías, donde Joe fue protagonista. Más adelante, hizo pareja con Homicide para luchar con los Briscoes, y al igual que Homicide, ir en busca por sí solo del Campeonato Mundial de ROH. Joe, sin embargo, se enfrascó en un feudo con el campeón Bryan Danielson, cuyo final llegó el 8 de diciembre en una Cage Match. El 31 de enero, Joe anunció en el ROH Video Wire (por cable) que a partir del 4 de marzo, no seguiría siendo un luchador de ROH a tiempo completo. Todos los espectáculos que se hicieron hasta el 4 de marzo, eran parte del "Samoa Joe Farewell Tour" (Tour de despedida de Samoa Joe). El 4 de marzo, Joe venció a su clásico rival, Homicide, en su último combate en ROH, con un "Muscle Buster" desde la segunda cuerda. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-presente) 2005 thumb|Joe como X-Division Championship El 14 de junio de 2005 Joe anunció que había firmado un contrato con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Debutó oficialmente cinco días después en Slammiversary 2005, venciendo a Sonjay Dutt en una lucha en la que Mike Tenay le dio el sobrenombre de "The Samoan Submission Machine". Participó en el "Christopher Daniels's Invitational Super X Cup 2005", venciendo a Sonjay Dutt y a Alex Shelley para avanzar a la final del torneo en Sacrifice. Joe ganó el torneo venciendo a A.J. Styles, a pesar de la interferencia de Daniels, quien acudió a ayudar a Styles. Sin embargo, como resultado de la interferencia de Daniels, el Director de TNA Larry Zbyszko programó una defensa del título para Unbreakable el 11 de septiembre, en una Triple Amenaza, incluyendo a Styles en la lucha. En dicho combate, Styles cubrió a Daniels ganando el Campeonato de la División X. Aunque no ganó el combate, el final hizo que Joe no perdiera su racha de invicto. En Bound for Glory 2005 el 23 de octubre, Joe venció al veterano japonés Jushin "Thunder" Liger con la "Coquina Clutch". Luego, en Genesis 2005, formó equipo con Daniels, Alex Shelley, y Roderick Strong para enfrentarse a Sonjay Dutt, Chris Sabin, Matt Bentley, y Austin Aries en una lucha de ocho hombres con eliminación. Después de la victoria por parte de Daniels y Joe (Shelley y Strong fueron eliminados durante el combate), Joe atacó brutalmente a Daniels en el área cercana al ring, aplicándole dos "Muscle Busters". En respuesta a lo sucedido, A.J. Styles llamó Joe al ring, en un episodio de Impact!, diciendo que su ataque a Daniels violó un código de respeto en la X Division, que no estaba escrito. Previo a Turning Point 2005, Joe atacó a Styles, diciendo que él no respetaba el código de la X Division. Joe venció a Styles en Turning Point ganando el Campeonato de la División X por segunda vez. Luego intentó lesionar a A.J., pero Christopher Daniels acudió a frenar su ataque. 2006 Christopher Daniels se enfrentó a Joe en Final Resolution 2006 por el Campeonato de la División X, en un combate en donde A.J. Styles acudió al ring y lanzó una toalla en señal de rendición por parte de Daniels. Joe, Styles y Daniels se enfrentaron en Against All Odds 2006, lucha que terminó cuando Joe cubrió a Styles después de un "Muscle Buster", reteniendo su título. Continuó su feudo con Daniels y Styles hasta Destination X 2006, donde perdió el título con Daniels en un "Ultimate X Match". El 13 de abril de 2006, Joe recuperó el Campeonato de la División X, derrotando a Christopher Daniels. Samoa Joe mantuvo su invicto en los siguientes eventos pague-por-ver de la empresa: en Lockdown derrotó a Sabu, en Sacrifice derrotó junto con Sting a Jeff Jarrett y Scott Steiner y en Slammiversary derrotó nuevamente a Steiner. El 15 de mayo, Joe sufrió una lesión y se reportó que se había roto todos los ligamentos de la rodilla, a excepción de uno. Debió ser intervenido, en lo que fue una operación rápida y de corto tiempo de recuperación, ya que sólo estuvo fuera de la acción por dos semanas. El 22 de junio en TNA iMPACT!, Samoa Joe perdió el Campeonato de la División X en Triple Amenaza contra Sonjay Dutt y Senshi, pero al no ser él quien recibió el conteo, su invicto se mantuvo. Luego, en Victory Road perdió un combate en el cual participaron Joe, Sting, Christian Cage y Scott Steiner. En la siguiente edición de iMPACT!, Joe respondió a un reto abierto hecho por Rhino. Fue pactada una lucha entre ambos pero Monty Brown, intervino queriendo retar a ambos. Joe derrotó a Brown y Rhino en un ''Falls Count Anywhere Match'' en Hard Justice, cuando cubrió a Monty Brown después de una "''STO''" en una mesa desde la rampa de la entrada. Joe derrotó a Jeff Jarrett en No Surrender 2006. Después de la lucha, Joe robó el Campeonato Mundial de Jarrett, diciéndole a Jim Cornette que si Jarrett o Sting (el oponente de Jarrett en Bound For Glory) querían el título, deberían quitárselo a él. El 12 de octubre, Joe aceptó a devolverle el campeonato al ganador de la lucha entre Jarrett y Sting, con la condición de que le dieran una oportunidad a él. Esta oferta fue rechazada, y finalmente Joe fue advertido de que si no devolvía el campeonato iba a ser expulsado de la TNA. Kurt Angle debutó en la TNA atacando a Joe, después de que éste se negara a devolver el campeonato, y durante el enfrentamiento Jarrett tomó el campeonato de vuelta. En Bound for Glory 2006 el 22 de octubre, Samoa Joe derrotó a Raven, Brother Runt y Abyss en un "Monster's Ball Match". La lucha terminó cuando el árbitro especial Jake Roberts aplicó un "''DDT''" a Raven, ayudando a Joe a aplicarle el "''Muscle Buster''", ganando la lucha. Esa misma noche, Joe se enfrentó nuevamente a golpes con Kurt Angle, después de que Jim Cornette anunció que si Joe intervenía en el evento central de esa noche, sería despedido de la TNA. Joe y Angle se enfrentaron en Genesis 2006, pero fue derrotado después de rendirse con el "''Ankle Lock''". Esto terminó su racha invicta de 18 meses. Por el resto del 2006, Joe continuó su feudo con Angle, derrotándolo en TNA Turning Point antes de sufrir una lesión legítima que lo mantuvo inactivo por el resto del año. 2007 El 14 de enero de 2007 en Final Resolution, Joe se enfrentó a Kurt Angle en un Iron Man Match de 30 minutos. Cuando sólo quedaban unos pocos segundos, Joe tenía a Angle en el "Ankle Lock". Angle se rindió, pero lo hizo segundos después de que el tiempo expirara. Como resultado, Angle ganó la lucha 3-2. El 14 de febrero en iMPACT!, Joe ganó un "Gauntlet Match", eliminando a Tomko, convirtiéndose en el retador número uno por el Campeonato de la NWA de Christian Cage en Destination X. Joe perdió con Cage después de que le revirtieran la "Coquina Clutch" en un pinfall usando las cuerdas para ayudarse. Joe fue miembro del Team Angle en el "Lethal Lockdown match" en Lockdown 2007, donde el equipo de Joe salió victorioso. En Sacrifice, Joe cubrió a A.J. Styles después de un "Coquina Clutch Suplex". El 24 de mayo de 2007 en iMPACT!, Joe se clasificó para el "King of the Mountain match" en Slammiversary derrotando a Sting con un "Samoan drop" después de que Christopher Daniels golpeara a Sting con un bate de béisbol. Joe perdió el "King of the Mountain match", cuando Kurt Angle colgó el campeonato. Joe se clasificó para la lucha de campeones en Victory Road, derrotando a Jay Lethal y Chris Sabin ganando el Campeonato de la Divisón X en iMPACT!. En la lucha de campeones, Samoa Joe cubrió a Brother Devon después de que Kurt Angle aplicara el "Angle Slam", ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la TNA desde Team 3D. Joe retó a Angle a una lucha en Hard Justice, donde el Campeonato Mundial de la TNA de Angle junto con el Campeonato de la División X y el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la TNA de Joe estuvieron en juego. La lucha finalmente la ganó Kurt Angle. 2008-2009 thumb|Joe con su Nation of Violence Joe, después de derrotar a The Angle Allience (Kurt Angle, Tomko y AJ Styles) junto a Christian Cage y Kevin Nash en Destination X 2008, peleó por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA en el espectáculo de pague por ver LockDown, donde derrotó a Kurt Angle, ganando el campeonato. En el evento Sacrifice se le organizó un combate frente a Scott Steiner y el anterior campeón Kurt Angle (el cual no pudo luchar tras recaer en una legítima lesión, por lo que fue sustituido por Kaz). Joe ganó la lucha tras aplicarle su "Muscle Buster" a Steiner, reteniendo así su Campeonato Mundial de la TNA. Posteriormente en Victory Road y Hard Justice derrotó a Booker T reteniendo el campeonato. En No Surrender retuvo su campeonato frente a Kurt Angle y Christian Cage gracias a una interferencia de Jeff Jarrett. Posteriormente entró en un feudo con Sting, contra quien se enfrentó en Bound for Glory IV por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la TNA, perdiendo el título luego de que Kevin Nash golpeara a Joe. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con Nash, peleando contra él en Turning Point, perdiendo Joe. Poco después, el 18 de diciembre de 2008 en TNA Impact!, The Main Event Mafia le atacó con una silla de acero, lesionándole de un brazo (kayfabe). A su regreso, tuvo un nuevo gimmick con la cara pintada, comportándose de manera más salvaje, persiguiendo y atacando a Scott Steiner desde Against All Odds hasta Destination X, donde luchó contra él, perdiendo por descalificación. En Lockdown, el Team Jarrett (Jeff Jarrett, Joe, A.J. Styles & Christopher Daniels) derrotó al Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Booker T, Scott Steiner & Kevin Nash) en un Lethal Lockdown match. En Sacriface 2009 Joe derroto a Kevin Nash despues de hacerlo rendir con la Tazmission. En lucha thumb|Joe aplicando un Coquina Clutch *'Movimientos finales' **''Coquina Clutch / The Clutch'' (Rear naked choke) **'Muscle Buster' **''Sleeper Suplex'' / Coquina-Plex (Rear naked choke suplex) **''Island Driver'' (Sitout side powerslam o side reverse piledriver) **''Avalanche Island Driver'' (sitout side powerslam desde la segunda cuerda) **''Chimera-Plex'' (German suplex seguido de un Dragon suplex y terminado con un X-plex) - ROH *'Movimientos de firma' **''C.C.S. Enzuigiri'' (Jumping enzuigiri) **''Olé Olé Olé Kick / Olé Kick'' (Running arched big boot) **''S.T.Joe'' (Standing one arm side slam) **''Samoan Elbow'' (Feint leg drop to elbow drop) **Facewash **Lariat **Emerald Frosion **Death Valley driver **Spinning samoan drop **Belly To Belly Suplex **Forearm Suicide Dive **Yokosuka Cutter **Hurracanrana - ROH * Apodos **'The Samoan Submission Machine' Campeonatos y logros thumb|Samoa Joe con el TNA Championship *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament - 2006 *'Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South' **Revolution Strong Style Tournament - 2004 *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Keiji Sakoda *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) **TNA X Division Championship (3 veces) **King of the Mountain (2008) **Triple Crown Champion *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' **TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **UPW No Hold Barred Championship (2 veces) *'United Independent Wrestling Alliance' **UIWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador más Popular del Año - 2006 **PWI Feudo del año - 2007, vs. Kurt Angle **Ranqueado Nº314 en los PWI 500 de 2001 **Ranqueado Nº230 en los PWI 500 de 2002 **Ranqueado Nº155 en los PWI 500 de 2003 **Ranqueado Nº34 en los PWI 500 de 2004 **Ranqueado Nº22 en los PWI 500 de 2005 **Ranqueado Nº4 en los PWI 500 de 2006 **Ranqueado Nº12 en los PWI 500 de 2007 **Ranqueado Nº4 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Luchador más destacado - 2005 DVDs thumb|DVD de Samoa Joe *''Best of Samoa Joe: ROH World Champion'' DVD. (2003). Ring of Honor. *''Straight Shootin' with Samoa Joe'' DVD. (2004). Ring of Honor. *''Best of Samoa Joe Vol. 2: The Champ is Here'' DVD. (2004), Ring of Honor. *''Straight Shootin' with Samoa Joe & CM Punk'' DVD. (2005). Ring of Honor. *''Best of Samoa Joe Vol. 3: ROH Legend'' DVD. (2005). Ring of Honor. *''Unstoppable: The Best of Samoa Joe'' DVD. (2006). Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Categoría:Wrestlers Categoría:Wrestlers de la TNA